


I Give This Star to You with Love

by Teukiewookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before, Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, based on a book, based on a movie, jenny han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teukiewookie/pseuds/Teukiewookie
Summary: (Loosely based of the book To All the Boys I've Loved Before by Jenny Han)Lance fell in love easily. Or rather, he thought he did. Despite the bravado he liked to play up, Lance had always been scared to let people know about his feelings in fear of being rejected. It had always been easier to hide his feelings away, no matter how big or small. So he did. Anytime Lance developed a crush on someone, he would pour out his heart into a single envelope and leave it hidden under his bed, proud of himself for being able to manifest his feelings physically but too lacking in his own self-confidence to send them out. Until the decision was taken out of his hands. Now Lance has to deal with his feelings, both old and new while trying to maintain his own life without worrying everyone else and somehow or someway trying not to fall in love with Keith as they start a fake relationship.





	I Give This Star to You with Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I stated in the tags of this fic, yes this is loosely based off the book To All The Boys I've Loved Before by Jenny Han. The only thing similar is the letter idea and the fake relationship theme, but considering that that's a common trope, probably just the first. 
> 
> This first chapter is going to be very short as I just wanted to get the ball rolling. The rest of the proceeding chapters will be much longer and I will try my best to release a new one every week! 
> 
> Please leave me kudos or comments, whether it's criticism or something you'd like to see! I love improving and I hate to admit it, but I also lack self-confidence so knowing I have people that are actually interested in this story will really inspire me to keep it up!
> 
> bookseraph.tumblr.com

“I really think you need to let this go, Lance. It is kind of your own fault your Mom doesn’t trust you with the car anymore.”

Lance slapped his hands on the metal table, rattling the entire array of lunch spread across as Hunk quickly snatched his bottle from rolling off and into the grass. “And who’s fault do you think that is?”

“Yours,” Pidge stated as she picked at the crust on her sandwich. “I believe Hunk and I were simply dragged along with your dumb idea to go trespassing in the first place.”

Lance frowned, crossing his arms. “I’m not the one who told my parents that I was going to the ocean.”

Hunk held up his hands in defense with an apologetic face. “You know I hate lying Lance. Especially to my parents. They caught me sneaking out the door and I didn’t want to worry them.”

Instant shame ran through Lance’s body. “I’m not mad, Hunk. Don’t worry. I don’t blame you for being honest.”

He gently tapped his foot against Hunk’s, offering him a small smile. “It’s one of the reasons I love you so much.”

“Besides, at least your parents called Shiro before the cops did. I’d rather deal with his ‘You know better than this’ lecture and his face of disappointment than be thrown into a cop car again.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Lance mumbled, making a mental note to ask what Pidge meant by again later. “Anytime Shiro makes that face at me, I feel like curling into a ball and disappearing into the void.”

Pidge rolled her eyes.

“That’s because you get that exact face from him once a week. At least. Which, if you think about, is your own fault for always starting a fight with Keith.”

“I do not always start fights with Keith!” Lance exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her. “He starts them too. Sometimes.”

“The point still stands. You’ve been getting the ‘look of disappointment’ from Shiro since we were all kids, and you will continue to get it until you learn to play nice with Keith.”

Lance makes a face at the mere thought.  
“And, hey, think about it. Keith probably gets it worse than you, being Shiro’s little brother and all. Cut him some slack.”

“Nope. Not gonna happen,” Lance said, shoving his phone and other loose things back into his backpack. “For that to happen, it’s a two-way street.”

“Speaking of Keith,” Hunk said, motioning his head to somewhere behind Lance. “He’s heading this way.”

Lance rolled his eyes, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “You guys talk to him, I need to go print out my essay before History.”

Hunk and Pidge gave him little mock salutes as he turned to head across the football field and back to the school. Halfway across, Lance stumbled backwards as somebody yanked him.

“What the quiznack is your prob”-

Lance blinked, confused. Keith stood in front of him, slightly out of breath and pink. Lance thought he had to have been hot, wearing his usual black jeans and t-shirt combo. Not to mention the infamous Kogane fashion statement of leather boots and finger-less gloves, which had even Lance sweating at the idea. “Keith? Man, what’s your problem? Here to start a fight before History? Here to boast about how your essay is better than mine? Cause it’s not, Mullet. I’ve been grounded so I’ve had nothing to do but work on this essay and let me tell you”-

“Do you ever shut up?” Keith said, running his fingers through his hair with a scowl. “I wouldn’t have had to pull you back so hard if you weren’t running away from me like I was going to kill you. You know nobody can keep up with you.”

That was true, Lance thought, giving a little smirk at the acknowledgement from Keith. He might be able to kick anyone and everyone’s asses in a fight, but Lance was the one with agility on his side due from him being involved with soccer since he was a kid. 

Lance looked around Keith to see that the table he was previously at was now unattended, Hunk and Pidge both gone. The traitors. “Did you mean to come talk to me? Cause you totally missed the gang way back there.”

“I was looking for you, Lance. Don’t sound so surprised, you should have seen this coming.”

“Why should I have seen this coming?” Lance asked, putting his hands on his hips. “I don’t remember doing anything to you to illicit a fight recently.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “The letter, Lance.”

Lance raised a brow, tilting his head slightly. “What letter?”

Reaching into his back pocket, Keith swiftly pulled out a folded up envelope. He quickly unfurled it, offering Lance a view at the purple ink and star stickers plastered onto the light red paper. He felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to swipe it out of Keith’s hands. 

“Where did you get that?” Lance demanded, hoping his voice sounded less embarrassing than how he felt. He felt his cheeks starting to warm into an mortified blush. 

“Didn’t I get it from you?” Keith questioned, reaching over to put a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Right? I know you’re handwriting, Lance. This isn’t something somebody faked. This is from you.”

Lance flinched, taking a step backwards and away from Keith. 

“This is from you, Lance. I know it is. Don’t run away from me, please. I’m not mad or anything, you don’t need to be nervous. I just want answers.”

As Lance starts to open his mouth, from the corner of his eye he notices Allura looking at him, a small frown on her face. His eyes roam down to where he sees the edge of what looks like a pink envelope sticking out of the binder in her hands. His backpack falls off his shoulder.

“Lance.”

Was that Keith? He couldn’t tell. The voice sounded concerned. Right now, all he could hear was his own heartbeat rapidly beating away. 

“Lance.”

Oh god, if Keith got his and Allura got hers that must mean all of his letters went out. 

“Lance.”

Despite his self-titled label of ‘Lover-Boy Lance’, he was so not ready for his personal feelings to be something he had to confront. Like, ever. Especially from all the possible receipts of his letters. 

“Lance!”

Lance startled, taking notice of Keith’s face of worry before he felt something hard hit the back of his head and everything go black.


End file.
